Nephilim
by BlackDragon95
Summary: "So...What do you say? Ready to go to True Cross?" Claire tried to change subject.  "To start on exorcism, Hell yeah...normal school not so much." Zira got comfortable in her sit. This was going to be one Hell of an adventure.  Might turn into YukioxOC
1. Chapter 1

**So hello guys! I'm in love with the Ao no exorcist and it's characters (almost all of them) so I decided to write a fanfiction on it. This will follow the plot line with some additional and original fillers. If you have any doubts about my oc's feel free to ask ( I won't answer everything cause there're somethings that are suppose to be a secret shhhhhh)**

**I don't own Ao no Exorcist, Kazue Kato does. But I am hidding Mephisto on my closet for the moment *whistle* **

_**Prologue**_

On the outskirts of Kyoto there was an enormous mansion surrounded by a thick forest and a big lake to the East of the propriety. In this mansion lived a young girl of 16 alongside another girl about her age and a man in his 30's.

The girl was standing on the second floor of a massive library, hundreds if not thousands of books covered the huge shelves. The girl had her silver hair up in a ponytail with a few bangs over her deep blue eyes, she was wearing a simple red tank top and some old jeans ripped in the knees. The sound of her flip flops was the only thing that could be heard around the library.

"Zira, uncle is calling us." A girl about the same age and height entered the library, she had her golden hair lose reaching her mid back her brown eyes scanned the room until she found the characteristic silver hair up in the second floor. She crossed her arms under her chest over her sky blue shirt when Zira didn't answered soon she began tapping her foot on the Persian yellow carpet that covered the hole room after a few more minutes she completely gave up and left the room.

"Yeah yeah Claire I'll be there…" When Zira turned around all she was able to see was the point of the pale green skirt of her friend has she left the room.

"Jeez she was in a hurry…"Sighing Zira placed back the book she had been holding. She quickly went downstairs and the first thing that hit her was the godly smell of homemade biscuits, her uncle's biscuits!

Zira dashed to the kitchen, it was of course huge like the rest of the mansion there was a huge metal kitchen counter in the middle of the room, a big oven two fridge's and countless cabinets and at least two sinks. In one of the corners of the big counter was a plate with lots of biscuits with chocolate bits, upon seeing that Zira couldn't do anything but drool.

"Please my dearest niece don't get the floor dirty." Zira's uncle said while closing the fridge with a carton of milk in his hand. This man was probably in his late 20's early 30's he had dirty and spiky blond hair with amber eyes he was tall standing at 6'2 he towered highly over both girls has they stood at 5'6 each. He was thin but muscular and very handsome he was wearing a red skinny shirt without sleeves and with a long neck and some jeans and a baby blue apron.

"So let me guess he forgot to do us dinner right?" Zira got a seat on the counter next to Claire who started to giggle, Klaus, her uncle never did biscuits unless he had forgotten to do dinner.

"Well you see I was…hm…" Klaus started to rub his neck nervously to each both girls started to laugh.

"Don't worry uncle it's ok, if we get hungry I can do something." Claire looked at Klaus with a kind smile while she dipped a cookie on her milk.

"See the lass over here as everything under control." Zira was eating the cookies like there was no tomorrow, her light British accent was almost imperceptible.

"Well girl's I called you both here to talk about a little subject called school." Klaus took of the apron and placed it on the counter and grabbed a cookie.

"You've been going to a public school in Kyoto and all of that but I think it's time you girls get a new background. What I mean is that you'll be attending an academy from now on, True Cross Academy in Tokyo." Klaus waited to see their reactions, Claire was a bit surprised and Zira was looking seriously at her uncle.

"So we're finally going to start exorcism school…" Claire looked sideways at her best friend, ever since her mother had told her about her past Zira had always wanted to be like her, an exorcist and that feeling only got stronger when she lost her mother during an attack to her house back at New York. She had started to study exorcism with her mother when she was ten since that time she learn basic things about demons, some fighting tactics and how to wield a blade and how to shoot.

"Yes but True Cross Academy also as normal classes so don't get all exited you also have to attend normal school…" Before that information Zira dropped her head to the counter muttering something like 'too good to be true'.

"Anyway I suggest you pack your things today, because you'll be leaving tomorrow, the Headmaster of the Academy will come here to pick you both up and explain you how things go around there." Both girls got up from the counter and left the kitchen to get their bags ready.

"3…2…1…" Klaus grabbed the plate with the cookies and extended it towards the door form there came Zira with a sly smile on her lips.

"Just for the trip." She grabbed two cookies and quickly disappeared from the kitchen leaving her uncle alone with a smile on his lips.

Zira climbed up to the second floor of the mansion there were two big corridors each one filled with numerous doors, she took the left one and walked down the corridor to the last door, her room.

The room was big sure but it looked a bit empty the king sized bed was on the middle of the room, there was a big wardrobe tailed in a fine wood and full of elaborated wood carvings, much like the bed, there was a big window that overlooked the front garden and a desk with a few books, mangas and comics and her laptop. Zira opened her wardrobe and started to take out her clothes and stuff them inside her suitcase next was her books and her laptop and on top of everything was her pocket book one she praised much, it's was 5 inches bigger than her hand with a dark green leather. This was a very especial book for it contained important information on angels, demons and other things related but it was written so only an angel could read it, this means that it was written in enochian the angel's language.

You see Zira is a special kid she was born a Nephilim, half human half angel and during the last two years she had been living with her 'uncle' she has been learning enochian from him, because Klaus was once an angel who fell from grace by his own motives that he never mentioned to anyone.

"Might as well go to bed." Zira took of her clothes and tossed them to a corner of her room and grabbed a pair of red boxers and a black AC/DC t-shirt and went to bed.

Claire caught her hair in a side ponytail, leaving it brushing against her left shoulder, she was dressed in a plain blue shirt with darker blue flowers on the hem and pink shorts and flat red shoes. She quickly grabbed her suitcase and went downstairs to meet her uncle in the kitchen.

"Good morning Claire!" Klaus chirped happily much like a bird. Claire no longer thought those 'greetings' odd, ever since she discovered that caffeine had that effect on him.

"Morning uncle." The blond girl smiled while pouring herself some coffee, and grabbing a toast.

"Hey where's Zira?" Claire looked at Klaus with a 'Are-you-seriously-asking-that?' to which the man gave a sheepish smile.

Upstairs Zira was still in bed, grabbing a pillow like it was a stuffed animal, the covers where all over the place and so was her silver hair.

Her phone started to vibrate making quite a big noise, the girl groaned while rubbing her eyes and hesitantly reached for the damn object and flipped it open to answer the call.

"Yeah...?" Her voice sounded hoarse and sleepy. On the other end of the call she could hear small giggles and then all of the sudden...

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS OF BED!" Klaus booming voice pierced her ears. Due to the surprise of the scream Zira dropped her phone and ended up falling from the bed.

"Stupid rich prick..." She said while rubbing her head, she hated when Klaus did that, call her because he was on some other division of the mansion and was too lazy to go to her.

Both Klaus and Claire started to laugh hole heartily when they heard a loud thump coming from Zira's room. Soon after a very pissed Zira entered the kitchen, Claire and Klaus started to snicker at her morning appearance but stopped it as Zira glared at them.

"Ok so are you girls ready to leave?" Both teens nodded towards their uncle. Claire got up from the counter and placed her cup and plate in the dishwasher, while Zira poured a bit of milk on her coffee and two big cubes of sugar and nibbled on her toast.

"Well I'll miss you..." Zira scoffed at his statement which cause Klaus eye to twitch.

"As I was saying I'll miss you two, but do not worry I'll call from time to time and we can talk online!" Zira and Claire sweat dropped at his 'hero' pose.

"By the way Zira, don't forget. You mustn't use the Lights power it's dangerous and it will consume you." Zira nodded without even looking at her uncle. She knew the risks of using the Light, since she was not old enough to handle it's full power and force, and because she was half human it could be very dangerous to abuse of that power.

After breakfast Zira headed to her room to have a bath and get dressed. She putted on a grey plain t-shirt and a pair of old jeans and her red snickers. She grabbed her suitcase and took it to the living home, there standing next to her uncle was a very weird man. He had a tall white hat with pink and purple around the base, purple gloves and tie, a white suit-shirt, jester like pants and pointy shoes.

_'What the Hell? Did I fell down a hole? That guy looks like the Mad-Hatter from Alice in Wonderland!' _Zira reluctantly approached the group with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me introduce myself I am Mephisto Pheles, headmaster of True Cross Academy!" He happily said as he took of his hat and bowed. Zira gave a funny look at Claire who merely shrugged.

"Well guess this is it...Oh came here you two!" Before the girls could do anything Klaus hugged them while crying things like 'I'll miss you' or 'Don't leave me alone'. Claire and Zira exchanged a look and role their eyes at the man's behavior.

"Come we should move along there is a plane to catch, don't worry they will be safe at the Academy!" Mephisto assured a sniffing Klaus as he opened the door so both girls could pass.

There was a car waiting outside for them, more specifically a black limo (the pink one is in Tokyo, unfortunately) the three of them got inside, while the driver was packing the bags Mephisto took the liberty of telling them that is public name was Johann Faust V, that cram school would start in two days and that both of them would join on the second day because of the trip, and he gave them their uniforms.

"I'm not wearing that." Zira stated has soon has she saw the pink skirt and before Mephisto could say anything she threw it at his head.

"...Hm fine. But you have to wear at least one school garment." Mephisto was going to protest and say she had to wear the skirt but her death glare made him think twice.

"So...What do you say? Ready to go to True Cross?" Claire tried to change subject.

"To start on exorcism, Hell yeah...normal school not so much." Zira got comfortable in her sit. This was going to be one Hell of an adventure.

…

**And here it is my first fanfiction on Ao no Exorcist!**

**Hope you like it, I'm trying hard on this one. For now I'll leave it as a friendship fic but I was thinking about paring Zira with Yukio...,What do you think?**

**Now review with your opinion on this story and please really do tell me if I should pair Zira with Yukio this is bugging me to no end!**

**If you don't review I will go to your house and exorcise the demon inside of you who is stopping you from reviewing ( not really but that would be fun eheheh) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Wow I'm updating this pretty fast...that's a bad sign...I might block out on this...I hope not.**

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter, I'm not sure what to think about this one...**

**Just saying I got a bit inspired on this after reading _Abandoned _by kstar orange. She was talking about Algebra on her fic and it reminded me of my horrible Math classes, I really sucked at it. And Zira's reaction on this one is exactly my reaction during class. **

_..._

"_AHHAHAHA!" A blurry dark figure lunged at a distorted winged beast, cutting and shredding the creature to bloody pieces, blood that covered the black floor. __Another came to the impotent figure, its sharp claws ready for the kill, the blurry figured turned back making his long hair wave ferociously with its speed and stroke the winged beast right thru its chest. There was a pained shriek and a horrible sentiment of death and lost...and darkness._

…

Zira woke up completely freaked and scared, her eyes were hide in fear her hands gripped the sheets so much her knuckles had turned white, she was panting and sweating due to the dream.

Claire entered the girls dorm, she felt much better after the so much deserved hot shower. When she looked at Zira's bed and at her friends state her eyes widen. She'd had one of her nightmares.

"Hey calm down. Are you ok?" A a girl with brown really short hair asked Zira as she saw her panting on her bed.

"Do you need something, water or something else?" Another girl with red glasses asked.

"Are you sick or something?" The third girl asked leaning at the bed's frame.

"..."

"Hoy are listening!" The one with glasses asked while waving a hand over Zira's face.

"Get the Fuck away from me!" The three girls jumped in surprise at the young girl's scream.

"Girls it's getting late, so maybe you should go to classes." Claire tried to calm down the situation, all the girls glared at Zira, who only rose her head slightly with a death look on her face which made the girls run away from their dorm.

"You're better now?" Claire asked with a sly smile on her face, Zira looked at her with the same look she had directed at the other girls, but soon it changed to a small smile.

"...These nightmares are getting worse." Zira fell on the bed again.

"We're going to talk with Mephisto." Zira suddenly got up and grabbed her uniform, which consisted on a white shirt with the symbol of the Academy on the left side of the chest and a pair of black cargo pants with two chains on the left, and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Claire being a bit gentler then Zira (who by the way was still a bit pissed) knocked on the door of the Directors office and waited for his response.<p>

Mephisto took his eyes from his computer to greet both girls a smile spread across his lips showing the tips of his pearly demon fangs, Claire was the first to enter and after a short bow was going to start talking when Zira walked right in, hands on the pockets of her black cargo pants and a very pissed look.

"I want you to change us both to another dorm, one with no one else in there." She narrowed her deep blue eyes at Mephisto.

"Oh and what reason should I have to do such a thing?" Mephisto asked almost childlike which only made Zira's eye twitch, to Mephisto's amusement.

"Haha…Well you see Sir Pheles we just have a few problems in staying in a very crowded place such as the girls dorm we're in right now and we would really appreciate it if you could relocate us to a more…empty space, I'm sure there must be a place such as that around the school grounds." Claire quickly covered her friends mouth before she said something that got them both into trouble, Zira kept struggling to get Claire off her to tell the purple haired principal a piece of her mind.

"I see but I'm afraid there is no such place right now Miss Claire I'm sorry." Claire's smile faltered and she took her hands from Zira.

"C'mon Zira I'm sure we can find…." Claire was already near the door when she stopped suddenly, Zira had stayed in her place in front of Mephisto, eyes blazing and arms crossed under her chest.

"Mephisto Pheles don't screw around with me, I'm here to become an exorcist and I will complete that task and use whatever means to do so…" Claire gulped she didn't like Zira's voice she was going to threaten the Principal she was sure of it and that was not a good start. Her fears only got worse when Zira place both hands on top of Mephisto's secretary and leaned with a dangerous look in the demons direction.

"…and if that implies getting in contact with the Vatican and tell them that the son of Satan is indeed alive and that you have knowledge of it but did not report I will. So get me and Claire an empty dorm or so help me God I will tell them this and I'm sure they will believe me…won't they demon?" Zira lowered her voice an octave, she was pissed she'd had one of her horrible nights and then had to deal with the girls on her dorm which only got her migraine even worse, she was definitely not in the mood for his games.

"…No need to be nervous or hasty. How do you know that?" The demon folded his hands in front of his face his eyes narrowing and darkening along with his mood. They both kept the staring between each other for a while.

"I have my ways...as I'm sure you have yours in relation to me." Zira pushed herself away from the secretary. She knew he was a demon because her uncle had told her, plus he had also told her about his involvement with Satan's child though Zira didn't know how he knew that.

"I see...I'll get you into another dorm, you don't have to worry!" Mephisto gave both teens one of his smiles.

"Well thank you Sir Pheles, and excuse us." Claire quickly pushed Zira out of the office.

"Quite the amusing one you are my little angel." Mephisto smirked looking at the door, even being so young and with her powers well locked inside of her Mephisto could feel her power, the Light of God was strong in her, but he couldn't expect anything less from such a powerful Nephilim.

Claire released a breath she didn't knew she had been holding, the tension on that office was so much you could even feel it on your skin, she looked over at her 'sister' she was walking with her hands behind her head and a big smile just like nothing happened.

"Say Zira how did you get that information on Satan?" Zira lowered her arms and shrugged.

"I'm not sure…I think I heard it somewhere. Well who cares we're having a new dorm just for us!" Zira smiled happily at her friend and Claire couldn't resist cracking a smile at her attitude.

* * *

><p>"Oh God this place is freaking huge!" Claire and Zira ran thru the many always of the Academy, they were already 20 minutes late for class.<p>

"Well open your books on..." Zira and Claire burst thru classroom nº17 interrupting the sensei.

"Sorry we got lost." Zira gave the sensei a sheepish smile.

"You two must be Miss Williams and Miss Reynolds, right?" The girls nodded furiously, still a bit flustered from the race around the Academy to find the classroom.

"You can have the seats back there. Now everyone open your books on page 12 and solve those exercises." Claire hurried and got the seat near the window to which Zira gave her a dirty look.

"What are we having anyway?" Zira asked in a whisper to her friend.

"Good Lord Zira! It's Maths..." Claire rolled her eyes at Zira and right away sweat dropped. Zira had turned into a rock a very hard one.

"Oh this day couldn't get any worse." Zira hit her head on the table as she took of her Maths book from her satchel. You see our little silver haired girl hates maths and anything to do with it, she just sucks, badly.

Anyway Claire opened her book and started to do the exercises. Zira on the other hand started to doodle on the corners of the page, there was no way in Hell that she would do those exercises, they where to damn difficult. After about 20 minutes of doodling she placed her pencil behind her right ear and stared at the view outside the window...boring!

She looked at Claire, the blond was concentrated on her work though she seemed to be struggling a bit then she looked at the boy beside her, he had short brown hair, glasses, a very straight pose, and two moles under his left eye...

"You need something?" Correction three moles there was another under his lip on the right.

"Hm? Oh no sorry I was staring, right? Just you seemed very in to the...exercise." Zira growled the last word while rolling her eyes. The boy blinked at her antics, she sure looked a bit strange.

"You need help with the exercise?" The boy offered politely to which Zira nervously refused.

"There's no hope left for me mate, I'm already rock bottom on Maths." Claire who had been listening to their conversation scoffed.

"You're rock bottom **and** you're digging a hole." Claire snickered at Zira's furious face.

"I'm sorry I'm not bloody Einstein like genius boy over there!" She hissed at her friend while pointing at the boy.

"I apologize for her. I'm Claire this is Zira, it's a pleasure to meet you." Claire offered the boy a smile, while Zira kept cooling off.

"I'm Okumura Yukio, the pleasure is all mine." Yukio smiled at the girls.

"...Sorry about that..." Zira looked sideways at Yukio while rubbing the back of her neck. He nodded in response.

"So Claire Bear are you done with that?"Zira whined while pointing at Claire's exercises, ever since Claire had know her, Zira had always bailed out on Maths most of the time she asked her classmates for their exercises. Claire sighed and gave her the exercises.

"You should try to do it by yourself." Yukio narrowed his eyes at the resolved exercises on a toothy grinning Zira's hands.

"Well you see Yukio I the type of person who needs a little 'memory aid' when working on a …..exercise" Zira couldn't even pronounce the word Maths, seriously this girl as some issues.

"That's not an excuse." Zira glared at Brainiac by her side to which he gulped and proceeded to finish his exercises.

"...Bloody Hell how is someone suppose to understand this! Even copying it is hard!" Zira started to hyperventilate for a second, yes she had this kind of reactions whenever she had to deal with equations.

"You get so nervous when doing problems!" Claire giggled at her friends stress, even Yukio who had looked over at Zira when she started to freak out couldn't help but express a smile.

"NERVOUS! REALLY I COULDN'T...tell?" Zira lowered her voice to a near whisper due to the sensei's murderous glare.

"Miss Williams do you want to come here and do the exercise on the board?" As soon as she heard those words her heart stopped, if there was something she hated was going to the board and do a Maths problem.

Zira didn't moved for what seemed like an eternity, when the sensei was about to ask her again the bell rang signalizing the end of that torture.

"Ah saved by the bell." Zira couldn't be more happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this one didn't have much sure... Yeah anyway on the next one I think I'm starting on exorcism school with the girls it should be like the same episode where Shiemi enters the class so it would be like episode...<strong>

**Wait next chapter will be something in between 3 and 4 episode. **

**OK Review and tell me how do you think this one is going. By the way if I turn this into a YukioxOc should I pair him with Claire or Zira? Personally I'm incline to Zira but I'd like to know your opinions! Bye bye :3**


	3. Chapter 3

"So what do you think of this?" Claire asked looking around their new room in the new dorm.

"Well apart from the scary haunted old hotel look outside this actually looks pretty good." Zira fell to the bed sighing in contentment, at least now she had an empty dorm where she could stay and not give a damn about other people.

The girls' room was fairly simple two beds opposite to one another, two desks next to which bed and a window with a beautiful view to the school campus. Claire smiled at Zira and started to put her clothes and stuff on the small wardrobe next to the bed.

"Well I better start arranging my stuff..." Zira reliantly got up from the bed and started to get her things on their place, first all the clothes and then her comics and mangas on the desk.

"I better get the computer up and running I'm sure uncle will want to talk to us tonight." Zira started to take her laptop out of the suit case and get it prepared on her desk, tonight it was bond to be one long night of conversation.

"Ah yeah you do that, if we don't talk to Klaus he might come all the way from Kyoto just to see if we're alright..." Both Claire and Zira looked at each other and gulped and shuddered at the memory. Back when the girls attended a public school in Kyoto there was this one day that scarred them both for life, that day Claire had fell in PE and twisted her ankle so the teacher called her uncle so he could be apart of the situation.

Well you know Klaus is very handsome and rich and that is due to the many campaigns he made as a model for various international fashion brands some of them were even to underwear brands, so you could say that the man is indeed quite famous and being the over caring uncle he is he went straight to the school to make sure that Claire was alright. The problem is that when he arrived a sea of fan girls attacked him and he forgot about his original goal as to why he was in the school.  
>"...Why did you had to remind me..." Zira sweat dropped at the painful memory, sometimes she was just embarrassed she knew that man. For months she and Claire had been pestered about living with Klaus by dozens of screaming fan girls.<p>

"...up...Zira!" The silver haired girl groaned slightly in her sleep and turned to the other side.

_'Could have sworn I'd heard someone calling me...' _Zira was laying on a grass field with the sunset as background, the light breeze played around with her air and gently caressed her soft skin, it was a good change from those horrible nightmares she had. Suddenly everything started to shake violently.

_'What the Hell!' _The ground shook with enormous force and huge cracks started to appear on the ground, many of them coming in Zira's direction, the girl quickly got up from the grass and started to back away from the cracks as they followed her, she kept backing away from them until she hit her back against a tree.

_'There wasn't a tree here? Now wha...AHAHAHAAH'_ Suddenly the tree contorted itself too get torn in two half's and Zira fell inside the tree hole to be surrounded by darkness.

Claire tried to shake Zira awake since her screams hadn't done much effect, the other girl shot up from bed.

"...Why did you wake me up!" Zira whined like a 3 year old while rubbing her eyes out of sleep.

"Because we're late! Now get up and get ready!" Claire started to pack her schoolbag with her books, upon seeing Zira slowly getting out of bed she grabbed her satchel and started to pack it as well.

"Jeez how come we're late you never oversleep that's my job." Zira took of her pajamas and got on her school uniform.

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that uncle made us stay up late to talk to him." Claire glared at Zira who merely shrugged, while she sloppily arranged her shirt.  
>"Oh God Zira sometimes I think your helpless!" Claire threw her arms up in the air as she proceeded to help a zombie like Zira closing her shirt, then she grabbed a hair brush and quickly passed it by Zira's silver hair, much to the other's complains.<p>

"I would prefer to have one of my arse nagging nightmares to be awoken by you EVER again..." Zira said while grabbing her satchel and running after Claire.  
>"Next time I'll wake you up with a glass of water if you don't run faster!" Claire screamed as both left the dorm.<br>"...Bloody wench..."

"Sorry we're late!" Both girls arrived just in time for the English class, Claire and Zira quickly took their sits at the back of the room.

"Morning Yukio." Claire smiled towards the boy, while taking her sit.

"Good morning Yukio!" Zira smiled at her class neighbor.

"Good morning Claire-san, Zira-san." Yukio greeted both girls with a smile.

"Hm drop the san with me lad I'm not Japanese and it sounds strange when someone uses my name with honorifics." Zira said while taking her English book's out, not even looking at Yukio.

"But..." Before Yukio could finish Zira looked at him and interrupted the boy.

"Look you and I are gonna by friends, heck WE are friends and I prefer that my friends treat me by my name and my name only...I mean I don't want to seem rude or anything so yeah I suppose IF you really want to you might as well use the honorifics..." Zira trailed off with a wave of her hand and looked sideways at Yukio expecting an answer.

"...Hm I guess I can call you only by your name, Zira." Zira smiled at Yukio like a little kid who had been given a lollipop and Yukio couldn't help but smile too it was like she had that effect on people when she smiled, it was contagious.

"Miss Williams, Mister Okumura do you wish to stay after class to continue your lovely chat or do you prefer to go have that chat to the other side of that door?" Miss Satsuki said while point at the exit door.

"Sorry sensei!" Both teens got up from their seat and bowed in apology to the woman, Zira looked at Yukio by the corner of her eye with a sheepish smile and playfully winked at him. Yukio blinked for a second and returned the smile to the girl blushing a little.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know I haven't updated in eternity but I'm with a serious case of writers block so don't expect anything in a while ^^" <strong>

**Anyway I found this little text lost around my laptop I was planning on making more what of this but since I'm block I might as well leave you guys with this hope you like it! And if anyone is interested I've created a rp forum about Ao no Exorcist so if you want you can join.**

**Please review and leave your opinion please^^/ Arigato **


End file.
